mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tri-Borg
About Triborg Triborg is a character featured in the Mortal Kombat series, first appearing in Mortal Kombat X as a downloadable character. Appearance TBA * Sektor: TBA * Cyrax: TBA * Smoke: TBA * Bio-Tech: TBA * Bio-Mech: TBA Combat Characteristics TBA Variations * Sektor: TBA * Cyrax: TBA * Smoke: TBA *'Bio-Tech:' Chest utilities are now available. (MK:TA) *'Bio-Mech:' Wrist utilities are now available. (MK:TA) Signature Moves *'Nanoport:' Tri-Borg vanishes in a cloud of numbers and reappears behind the opponent, first punching them in the back, then uppercutting for a juggle. (MK:TA) **'Mission: Terminate', adds three extremely fast jabs before the uppercut. *'Nanoburst:' Tri-Borg transforms his face into a cannon and fires a short-ranged burst of energy at the opponent that disables their ability to block for a short time as well. (MK:TA) **'Mission: Stabilize', face transforms faster and adds armor. *'Nanoshock:' Tri-Borg transforms his face into a cannon and fires an electric burst at an airborne opponent. (MK:TA) **'Mission: Lockdown', face transforms faster and adds armor. *'Kamikaze Missiles:' Tri-Borg fires two missiles from his back that land on the ground, popping an enemy in the area up. There are close, medium, and far versions of this move. (MK:TA) **'Imploder', simultaneously fires three missiles at all three ranges. *'Rocket Bomb:' Tri-Borg shoots a bomb with four spears and a slight rocket propulsion from his chest compartment that pierces the opponent and then explodes. (MK:TA - Bio-Tech) **'Tracker', the bomb fires slower that follows the opponent before putting and exploding. *'Launch:' Tri-Borg fires a missile directly at his opponent from his chest. (MK:TA Bio-Tech) **'Initiated', fires a flurry of smaller missiles straight at his opponent for increased damage. *'Chainsaw:' Tri-Borg releases a chainsaw from his wrist, slashing the opponent three times. (MK:TA - Bio-Mech) ** Cyber Intelligence, adds another slice and grinds their chest. *'Flame Burner:' Tri-Borg fires flames at the opponent with his arm-implanted flamethrower. (MK:TA - Bio-Mech) ** Meltdown, increased damage and range. *'Hook:' Tri-Borg fires a grapple hook at the opponent. If it connects, he will pull himself closer to them. (MK:TA - Bio-Mech) ** Shock Therapy, releases an electric hook and shocks the opponent before pulling himself closer. *'Gautling Gun:' Tri-Borg transforms his arm into a gautling guns and fires at the opponent. (MK:TA) ** The enhanced version fires a missile from his back to finish. *'X-Ray Move - Robo-Warrior:' Tri-Borg rapidly punches the opponent multiple times to activate the x-ray. Then he charges his fist and punches the opponent in the chest, breaking their entire rib-cage. With the same fist, he punches the opponent in the chin, splitting their skull and launching them in air. (MK:TA) Fatalities *'Edge of Death:' Tri-Borg fires a buzzsaw from his chest at the opponent. After he inputs a command on his wrist coder, the saw begins to cut through the opponent upward until it fully separates their upper body. (MK:TA) *'Virus:' Tri-Borg releases mini nanobots from his hand to fly into the the opponent's head. The opponent begins to shrink as the nanobots manifest in their brain. Then their head blows up and the nanobots form a new head for the body. (MK:TA) Brutalities * TBA Other Finishers *'Anamality - TBA:' TBA (MK:TA) Trivia * Despite being a man-made robot, he has a normal skeleton. Additional Details MK:TA Character Select Screen: *When he is picked, he releases his chainsaw and shoots his gautling gun as he walks forward. *When his variation is picked, he will either rev his chainsaw (Bio-Mech) or conceal it and fire missiles from his back (Bio-Tech). In his intro: *When he speaks first, he nano-ports in, scans the opponent and says his line; (the opponent says their line); then he ... *When he speaks second, he ...; (the opponent says their line); he ...; (then the opponent says their second line). In game: *Symbols of variations: **TBA *Breaker: ... *Alternate Color: ... **Original Costume - ... **Alternate Costume - ... *When he wins a round, he ... and sometimes will say a quote. *If he wins too close to the opponent, he ... He will sometimes will say a quote. *When he wins the match, he ... In story mode: *Variations throughout chapter: **1st Fight: ... *Outfits throughout chapters: **TBA Gallery Add. Category:Venommm Category:Evil Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cyborg Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above